Milli's Many Patterns
This is a list of patterns used by Milli throughout the whole series. This list also includes all of the outfits and costumes she wore throughout the series. Season One *Butterflies (Mighty Math Powers Song) (The Butterfly Dance Show) *Milli's Butterfly Costume (The Butterfly Dance Show) *Costume Jewels (The Butterfly Dance Show) *Rails (The Wild West Toy Train Show) *Cactus (The Kite Festival) *Orange with Yellow Butterflies (The Kite Festival) *Blue and White Stripes (Favorite Things Show) *Dump Trucks (Favorite Things Show) *Fireflies (Favorite Things Show) *Plaid Purple (The Big Boat Race) *Red & Yellow Stripes (The Ice Cream Truck) *Strawberries (The Milk Out) *Chocolate (The Milk Out) *Purple Polka-Dots (Subway Heroes) *Bright Stars (Subway Heroes) *Green Lights (Ready for Take-Off) Season Two *Race Cars (Race Around Umi City) *Beach Balls: Small, Small, Big (Race Around Umi City) *Chicks Actions (Chicks in the City) *Cob Webs (Ghost Family Costume Party) *Pumkins: Happy, Surprised, Silly, Spooky (Ghost Family Costume Party) *Bee Costume (Ghost Family Costume Party) *Christmas Lights (Santa's Little Fixers) *Instruments: Jingle Bell, Trumpet (Santa's Little Fixers) *Hieroglyphics (Day at the Museum) *Colorful River Rocks: Purple, Green, Orange (Super Soap) *Tiger Stripes (Purple Monkey Mission) *Actions: Jump, Roll, Run(Counting Comet) *Animals: Frogs, Snakes, Hamsterwheels (Crazy Skates) *Pink Flashy Dress (Milli Saves The Day) *Butterflies: Blue, Yellow, Pink (Milli Saves The Day) *Siren, Duck, Frog (Umi Fire Truck) *Vegetables: Radishes and Broccolis (Umi Egg Hunt) *Bubbles: Small, Big, Big (The Legend of the Blue Mermaid) *Sharks (Shark Car) *Crystals: Red, Yellow, Green (Journey to Numberland) *Pancake, Toothbrush, Polka Dot Shoe (Journey to Numberland) *Jack-in-the-Box Colors: Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Orange, Purple (Umi Toy Store) *Falling Rocks, Mud Puddle, Stinky Skunks (Buster the Lost Dog) *Shoe, Tree hole, Popcorn (Cuckoo Bears) *Acorns (Cuckoo Bears) Season Three *Animals: (The Incredible Presto) *Sandwich Ingredients: Lettuce, Tomato, Pickle, Cheese (Job Well Done) *Ice Lasers (Team Umizoomi VS. The Shape Bandit) *Speedy Stars (DoorMouse in Space) *The team (Umi Sports Game) *Bookshelf, Backpack, Toys, Rug (Animal School House) *Nurse outfit (Doctor Bot) *Pattern Pinball: Red, Green, Yellow, Blue (Boardwalk Games) *Log, Log, Rock (Let's Play Math Dragons!) *Rope Stripes: Blue, Green, Yellow (Haircut Hijinx) *Story Pictures: Red Riding Hood, Humpty Dumpty, Three Little Pigs (The Umi City Treasure Hunt) *Snowflakes (A Sledding Snow Day) *Icicles: Long, Long, Short, Short (A Sledding Snow Day) Season Four *Fruits: Apple, Apple, Watermelon (City of Lost Penguins) *Water Drops: (The Sunshine Fairy) *Pale Pink Racing Uniform (Umi Grand Prix!) *Popcorn: Small, Small, Big (Gloopy Fly Home) *Pilot Gear (Movie Madness!) *Super Secret Spy Suit (Movie Madness!) *Explorer Outfit (Movie Madness!) *Ninja Outfit (Umi Ninjas) *Robot Fruit: Grape, Orange, Pineapple (Umi Ninjas) *Police Uniform (UmiCops!) Other *Children (Everybody Counts) *Dandelion Fluff (Team Umizoomi Opening) *Strawberry Shortcake (Gordon's Shortcake) Gallery Colorful rope.jpg|Pattern of blue, green, yellow Sandwich chop.jpg Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Objects Category:Facts Category:Tools Category:Articles with Photos Category:Fountain headquarters Category:Headquarters Category:Programs Category:Locations Category:Help Category:Help desk Category:Quotes Category:Crossovers Category:Watercooler Category:Hidden categories Category:Umi City Category:Umi city zoo Category:Episodes Category:Character Galleries Category:Images Category:Image wiki templates Category:Templates